


Pillow Talk

by nirvhannahcornell



Category: Metallica
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirvhannahcornell/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell
Summary: Picture this, dear reader: you are with Black Album era Lars and you are in bed together for a little titillating word smithing, and yet you manage to keep it soft between the two of you. Enjoy, dearies 💜





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of an actual fantasy I have had with him for quite a while now.  
> “Wanna show you something like a joy inside my heart,  
> seems I’ve been in the temple of the dog.  
> Where would I live, without a man of golden words?  
> I would not live at all.”  
> -“Man of Golden Words”, Mother Love Bone

You turn on the lamp on your nightstand which bathes the room in soft golden light. You follow it up by going to shut the window to about halfway so there is enough of a cool breeze blowing into the bedroom.   
It’s been a long day and after the two you had your dinner together—and you took the opportunity to feed him thirds of the beautiful lasagna you had made, just for the both of you; he also ate a nice bowl full of chocolate gelato—all you feel like doing right now is changing into your nice silky pajamas with the cute camisole and climbing into bed.  
You hear him down the hall brushing his teeth, and you know for a fact his tummy is still quite full. You stare on at the bed before you, a nice queen sized bed adorned with those soft royal blue cotton sheets, a soft blanket atop that, followed by the pillowy comforter you had had forever it seemed: it had been a long, cold winter and thus you welcomed the spring time and the beautiful breeze trickling through the window, carrying with it the smell of the blooming lilacs outside of the house.  
You peel back the blankets and, right as you are about to crawl in and lay down, you see him standing in the doorway, with no shirt and his pajama bottoms hanging around his hips to emphasize his waist and his hips, his long hair tousled, and a satisfied look upon his round face. You show him a little smile and then you climb into bed.  
“Come to bed, baby,” you coax him, rubbing the top of the sheet next to you. He gives his hair a toss back from his face and then he ambles across the floor to his side of the bed. You watch him crawl up onto the bed: in between his arms, you see his belly hanging down a little bit. He takes a seat there on the fitted sheet with his legs stretched out. You closer to him, closer to the side of his neck.  
“You are getting the cutest little tummy,” you tell him.  
“It is all of the love that I feel,” he replies with a slight wink. He reclines back on his elbow to show you his chest and part of his armpit. “All of the soft love that I feel.”  
“Is James going to be alright?” you ask him, thinking back to the riot.  
“Positive,” he says, “the doctors all say he shall be out of the hospital in no time.” He swallows, and the skin underneath his chin swells a bit. He just looks fuller than he did three months ago. You had captured him at the right time: he was single and he felt reluctant at first given he had opened his heart to someone else and she proved it wasn’t worth an iota of love. But he found you to be oh, so sweet at the show. The next thing you knew, you offered him to move in with you given his landlord jacked up the rent and he still had not enough money with him. You had that big house all to yourself as well.  
“So how do you feel right now, baby?” you ask him in a soft voice; the fullness of his face brings an itch out from your lips. You want to kiss him: he has given you a multitude of kisses, and thus, you feel you should return the favor. You examine his beautiful tennis player’s body, reclined back as if he’s presenting himself to you.  
“Right now?” he asks you.  
“Yeah.”  
“How ‘bout I whisper it—”  
He pulls himself forward so he lingers right next to your ear. You stare into his face, into those fresh green eyes gazing back into yours, as he runs his tongue along the top of his bottom lip. You eye the seedlings of hair sprouting on his chin and his jawline.  
“I feel like touching you and taking off all of your clothes,” he tells you in a husky voice. You lick your lips and shift your weight there on the bed next to him.  
“Oh, yeah?” you tease him.  
“Yeah.”  
“How are you gonna take off my clothes? I’m the one wearing ‘em.”  
“Let’s see... I would begin with your pajama bottoms. Standing right behind you with my hands on your hips and I hold onto the waistband and yank down. Then I peel off your panties with my teeth.”  
“Your teeth?” You want to laugh at that but you realize he is serious.  
“Then I would start eating you.”  
“I thought you had plenty to eat.”  
“No amount of food can satisfy my real appetite, darling.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“And when you are about to come for me, that is when I strip off your little cameo.”  
“Camisole,” you correct him.  
“Oh, right, right, right.” He rolls his eyes at himself. You burst out laughing and then you lean back against the pillow so your face is right next to his still quite svelte belly and the slight love handle forming over his hip. His skin has the appearance of silk, while his flesh itself looks so plush and tender, and all you want to do is touch and feel him, in all of his softness. He turns his head to look at you.  
“Now, what would you do, my love?”  
“Well—” You lean into his face, and you can smell the peppermint on his breath from his brushing his teeth. “—I wanna run my tongue over every inch of your body to taste you.”  
That brings a raising of his eyebrows from him. You feel it burning inside of your body, a fierce fire searing its way from your clit and your ovaries, and through your belly, and all around the base of your spine. You want him. You want him so bad and so much, and this light teasing is driving you insane.  
“Now, I have a question for you,” he sputters out, keeping his voice husky and velvety, “would you like fries with that?”  
“I should ask you the same thing, big boy.”  
He fetches up a sigh and you realize he’s breathing heavy. He knows you mean it and so you keep going.  
“You’ve been a bad, bad boy,” you whisper to him, “eating all of that food.”  
“I was utterly starving, darling,” he covers for himself. Typical. “But—” He holds onto the waist of his pajama bottoms and pushes down to show you a little more of that plump skin and his hipbones. “—would you like fries with that?”  
“Nah, I wouldn’t have fries,” you retort, feeling yourself dampen; you put an arm around his torso and set your hand on the sheet next to his hip. “I’d have chocolate instead.”  
“Dark?”  
“All day, baby.” You linger over his body, and you feel your hips are already beginning to buck from the feeling.  
“And drizzled over me?”  
“Right where I can lick it right off...” You lean down to his chest with your tongue hanging out, and you give his skin a nice hearty lick from the base of his breastbone to his collar. You stare into his eyes as he parts his lips at the feeling before he reaches for either side of your face. He leans in to lock his lips onto yours, soft and delicate like the finest of silk pressed upon your lips. You lift your hands from the top of the bed and onto his love handles, and you realize they’re called love handles for a reason.  
You both are aroused and yet the feeling is soft and gentle. His whole belly feels warm underneath your body and his hands find their way down your back to your butt. You feel him give you a little squeeze, and then you feel your hips beginning to gyrate at the feeling. You slide your hands up his sides to his nipples and you run the tips of your fingers around the rims of the areolas. His body shudders at the sensation of your fingers there, and a soft moan escapes his lips.  
“Take off your pants,” he commands you. You climb off of him and lay on your back. You peel off your pajama bottoms, followed by your underwear so you are exposed to him.  
He lifts himself up and grips onto your knees. Tipping his head to the side, he plants a kiss on the inside of either one of your thighs. You feel yourself growing wetter and wetter; you see him hanging over your bare crotch and then he flutters his eyelashes at you. You notice the incoming stubble on his face.  
“You know, darling, I haven’t had any tea today. Do you have any sugar?”  
“As a matter of fact, I do,” you groan out, laying your head flat on the bed.  
You feel him give you a lick, followed by another and another. The hair on his face brushes against your delicate skin ever so lightly that it tickles. Then you feel a finger. You gasp and feel your hips bucking, but he has a firm grasp on your hips. Your chest heaves, each and every time you let out a soft moan.  
The breeze rolls in through the window and it only tickles your wet lips even more.  
“Come to daddy, darling—” he coaxes, “come to me.”  
You gasp again and this time you feel yourself reaching for the climax. He pokes with his finger again to beckon a yelp out of you.  
“Oh my god—fuck, that felt so good!”  
You are out of breath, as if you had been running for a few blocks. You lift yourself into an upright position as he picks himself up from the bed, holding one finger free.  
“Sit tight, baby doll—I must wash my hands.” He slithers off the bed and returns out the hall to the bathroom. You remain there on the bed with your legs and hips still naked and your breath slowing down. Soon, he returns still with a smile on his face and he gestures for you to lean back against the pillow. You lay your side, which allows you to cock out your bare naked hip. Amazingly, his breath still smells of peppermint.  
“So,” he begins, again reclining back on his elbows, “that was an adventure.”  
“That was hot,” you reply, “and the hair on your face tickled me like crazy.” He strokes his chin. “Funny, ‘cause I just forgot to shave this morning. Maybe I will grow a beard.”  
“Babe, you’d look so much sexier with a beard.”  
“Tickling kisses galore, my love,” he notes with a nibble on his bottom lip.  
“Do you still feel full?” you ask him.  
“As a matter of fact, I do. Very much so. Why?”  
“You sound like you need some belly rubs.” He lifts his hands to slide down flat onto his back and shows himself to you.  
“Speak no more, darling.”   
But before you do anything, you reach back to switch off the light, and the room engulfs in darkness. You grope around for him and then you feel his soft belly, a plush slab of silky skin accompanied with a bit of hair growing around his belly button. You move your hand about in small circles, taking in his warmth while showering him with such soft love. You rub his belly until you both fall asleep.


End file.
